1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board is a component transferring a signal, supplying power, and the like, through an electrical connection between electronic components. The printed circuit board has been developed to accept fineness of an active element and a semiconductor component and lightness and slimness of an electronic product, rather than being developed independently.
Interlayer connection scheme of the printed circuit board has changed from an existing scheme in which plating is performed after laser processing, for several purposes. Various shapes of vias is used, and a post via is used in order to reduce fabrication cost.
In order to fabricate the printed circuit board including the post via, the post via is formed by plating, prepreg is laminated thereon, and a surface polishing process is performed in order to expose the post via and planarize the printed circuit board.
After being subjected to the polishing process, glass fabric included in the prepreg is partially or entirely exposed on a surface of the printed circuit board. In the case of forming a seed layer through a chemical copper plating scheme in order to form another circuit layer on the prepreg having the exposed glass fabric, migration occurs due to low adhesion.
In order to solve this problem, a seed layer made of metal such as tin (Sn), titanium (Ti), and the like, has been formed by a sputtering scheme according to the prior art. However, in order to form the seed layer by the sputtering scheme, sputtering equipment and new metal materials are required. In addition, when performing an etching process in order to remove the seed layer made of the new metal materials, another component of etchant is required, such that investment cost and management item have been additionally generated.